


moon madness

by clawstoagunfight (orphan_account)



Series: Three Is A Pattern [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, scerek plus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/clawstoagunfight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott starts to feel it at moonrise. It’s something that flames inside of him, welling up like a tide, even as the sky begins its ascent into night. The moon comes up over the horizon, blue, like the hottest part of a flame.</p>
<p>And Scott is burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moon madness

Scott starts to feel it at moonrise. It’s something that flames inside of him, welling up like a tide, even as the sky begins its ascent into night. The moon comes up over the horizon, blue, like the hottest part of a flame.

And Scott is burning.

He feels it crawling inside of his skin, making his fingers shake. He doesn’t know how he makes it to Derek’s loft, but he does—as if carried there by the moonlight leading him. He feels hotter, burning up inside of his skin, as he climbs the stairs, breath starting to leave him in gasps as he shudders.

He doesn’t know what’s going on. There’s a full moon when there shouldn’t be and he needs Derek. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt the moon pull at him like this, like he’s a tide—like he has no control, is being pushed and pulled to do what the moon bids. He makes it all the way to Derek’s door, the blood rushing in his ears preventing him from hearing anyone inside.

He’s surprised when Kira slides open the door. She smells better than anything Scott can remember. His feet carry him forward, until his nose is resting in the crook of her neck and he can breathe her in. He feels her cool hands on his back and can’t help the shudder that wracks him.

“I knew you’d come,” she says into his hair. Scott pulls back, his expression weary. Kira just smiles softly at him and slicks back the damp hair on his forehead. “Don’t worry. Derek will fill you in.” And then she’s kissing him chastely on the lips and grabbing his hand, leading him deeper into the loft. Scott sees Derek in front of the windows. He’s shirtless, his body damp with perspiration, wearing only jeans, his feet bare on the hardwood.

Scott takes one look at him and knows that this—whatever it is—that Derek feels it, too.

“Derek, what—” Scott’s voice is raspy and the words get stuck in his throat.

He tracks Derek’s Adam’s apple as it bobs on a swallow. “It’s a blue moon.” Derek motions behind him, to where the moonlight filters in through the glass. “It’s—it’s something that only happens every few years—an extra moon. The thirteenth moon in a year.” Derek licks his lips and looks back to Scott, his eyes darker than Scott’s ever seen them. “I—I called Kira as soon as I realized…”

Scott steps closer, his hand still wrapped in Kira’s. “Realized what?”

“It’s your first blue moon. And you’re an alpha. I knew you’d need help.”

“Help with what?”

Derek steps closer to him at the same time that Kira presses herself to his side. She leans in and whispers, “You’re going into heat, Scott.”

She says it like it’s the simplest thing in the world, like Scott’s entire world isn’t shifting under his feet. “I’m— _what_?”

She runs a soothing hand up his back, fingertips cool through the cotton of his shirt. Derek steps closer, keeps moving until he’s right in front of Scott. He reaches toward Scott and grabs the hand not holding Kira’s. He lifts Scott’s hand in his and settles it over his own chest. Scott can feel the erratic thudding of Derek’s heartbeat, can feel the cadence of it through his fingertips, tingling as it travels up his arm. And he can feel how hot Derek’s skin is. He feels like his body is on fire, just like Scott’s.

“You—you’re burning up, Derek.” The words are low, quiet; his voice doesn’t even sound like his own.

Derek nods, and a drop of sweat falls from his jaw to Scott’s hand. “You’re my alpha, Scott. I can feel your heat calling for me.”

Scott’s fingertips start to itch—the tell-tale sign that his claws are about to come out. “W-why?”

Derek clears his throat and looks away from Scott’s gaze. “Normally, another werewolf in the pack helps when the alpha is in heat. And Liam’s too young. But I’m here for you, Scott.”

For some reason, the words make the wolf inside of him preen, because Derek is here for him. Derek is here for his alpha. He catches the scent of Kira’s hair and turns his head to look at her. She’s biting her lip and looking between Scott and Derek. “And what about you?”

She lets her lip go from between her teeth and he can see the shine of saliva on it where she’s bitten it a darker shade of pink. He wants to close the distance and taste her. He starts to lean in, but then she’s opening her mouth to speak. “Derek said you’d need someone unaffected by instincts. Kitsunes don’t operate under the moon, so even though you’re my alpha, your heat won’t affect me.”

It’s Scott’s turn to bite his own lip. He looks from Kira to Derek. “But, do you—do you both want—? Because I can go, and you two can lock the door to keep me out. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to just because you think you should.”

Kira’s eyes twinkle in the blue-tinged moonlight and a sly smile breaks over her face. “Trust me, Scott, having heat sex with you will _not_ be a hardship.”

Scott nods, accepting her words as truth even if he couldn’t hear her heartbeat. He looks to Derek, staring at him, waiting for his answer. Derek stares back, his mouth slightly parted, panting just a little. He looks hot, sweat beading all over his face and slowly running down his chest. He looks back at Scott unblinkingly. “I don’t want to do this just because I should. I want to do this because you need this from me, and I need this from you. The fact that orgasms will be involved is just mutually beneficial.”

Scott loses his breath for a moment. He shakes his head, trying to clear away the heat starting to cloud his thoughts. “Okay. Okay, so how does this work?”

Derek steps back and motions to the large bed in the corner near them. He leads them over to it, before he turns and sits on the foot of it. He motions for them to do the same. Scott crawls onto the bed, shifting until he’s on his knees next to Derek, looking down at him. Kira lays down, curling herself around Derek’s back so she can look up at Scott. “What do you want, Scott? What’s your body telling you to do? We’re here for you. Just tell us what you want.”

He doesn’t have to think about it; the heat under his skin is almost unbearable and he knows just what will soothe it. “I want you—both of you. Need you to touch me.”

And so they do. Derek reaches up and cradles Scott’s head in his hands, before he brings his face down for a kiss. Derek’s lips are softer than Scott expects, almost hesitant, but Scott deepens the kiss. He’s hungry for it, needs more of it, needs everything Derek can give him.

He feels Kira’s cool hands on his skin, reaching up under the hem of his shirt to trail over his overheated skin. She lifts his shirt up and shifts on the bed, until her lips press to the center of his chest. She trails kisses up and down, over his abs, his belly, up until she takes one of his nipples into her mouth.

It’s good, and Scott gets a little lost in the feeling of their mouths. Derek eventually moves his mouth down, to kiss and bite at the skin of Scott’s jaw and neck. Scott throws his head back when Kira bites sharply at his nipple. He lets out a shaky breath, his knees feeling a little weak with the onslaught of sensations.

Scott thinks he loses time after a while, as their mouths roam over his skin, licking up his sweat, pulling his shirt up and over his head. He ends up on his back at some point, with Kira and Derek above him, kissing each other while their hands travel over Scott’s body.

Someone’s hand moves lower, presses through denim and cotton to where he’s hard. Derek and Kira break from their kiss, and suddenly two sets of hands are on his fly, pulling off his jeans. He thinks it was Kira’s hand on him before, because her hand moves again, harder, pressing the heel of her palm against his length through his boxers. Her hands on him feel just as good as always, but there’s an urgency under his skin. Derek moves so that he’s straddling Scott’s knees, running his hands up under the hem of his boxers, trailing over the hair on his legs as it grows thicker the higher he gets. Scott reaches out, wants to touch both of them so badly.

“More. Please,” he licks his too-dry lips. “I-I need more.”

He feels Derek shift, feels fingers at the waistband of his underwear, and then he’s lifting his hips ever so slightly so that Derek can pull off his boxers. Kira’s next to him, and when Scott looks over at her, she’s stripping out of her clothes, down to nothing but a pair of light blue boyshorts that quickly follow. Her breasts sway a little as she turns back to Scott, draping her chest over his to kiss him. He reaches up to cup one of her breasts in his hand, admiring the soft give, before he wraps his arm around her waist to pull her up, until he can take one of her nipples into his mouth.

Scott feels the flutter of warm breath moments before a soft tongue swipes at the head of his cock. His teeth accidentally nip at Kira’s nipple, but she gasps and fists a hand in Scott’s hair, pulling him closer to her.

Derek takes him into his mouth—soft, hot, so, so wet. Scott throws his head back as Derek starts to suck. He wishes he could look down the line of his body to see Derek—to see those pink lips wrapped around him, his cheeks hollowed out, the way Derek would look up at him, pupils blown, sucking his cock like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. But instead, Kira’s slightly swollen breasts are in front of him, nipples pink and puffy, wet from his mouth. She’s got a hand between her legs; Scott follows it down, watches for a moment as she touches herself, swirling her fingers through the tuft of downy dark hair as she works her clit.

Scott’s mouth waters. He can see the shine of how wet Kira is already and wants nothing more than to taste her. He thinks he must say that out loud—either that, or Kira is a mind reader, because the next thing he knows, she’s straddling his face, her thighs on either side of his head, and lowering her cunt down onto his mouth.

Derek pulls off of Scott’s cock, his hand working at him. “That’s right, Scott. Taste her, make her feel good. You two look so fucking hot.”

And Scott is hot—he’s burning anew, Kira’s cunt so hot and wet above him as he works his tongue into her, lapping over her sensitive skin, until he moves his lips to wrap around her clit and suck. She cries out above him. Derek must take that as his cue to get back to Scott’s dick, because he sucks him down in one smooth motion.

Scott moans against Kira’s clit, reaches up to press his blunt fingers into the skin of her thighs as he jerks his hips up into Derek’s mouth. Derek takes it in stride, swallowing around the head of Scott’s cock before he goes back to bobbing up and down.

Scott starts to flick a rhythm over Kira’s clit. It’s only when her thighs start to tremble under his fingers that he goes back to sucking. Her hips buck and she grinds herself down onto Scott’s face as her orgasm overtakes her. Her cries mix with the sounds of heavy breathing, the steady slurp of saliva, of Scott’s own moans as he licks up her juices.

Derek pulls away from Scott’s cock and climbs up the bed toward them, gently lifting Kira off Scott and laying her down on the bed so she can catch her breath. Derek pulls Scott up into a sitting position and kisses him, licking the traces of Kira from his lips and moaning into Scott’s mouth.

“What do you want next?” Derek asks, taking the lobe of Scott’s ear between his teeth, “Tell me what you need.”

Scott wraps his arm around Derek’s naked chest, slowly sliding his hands down Derek’s sweaty back, playing the knobs of his spine like an instrument until Derek bows into the touch and sighs as Scott slips his hands under the seat of Derek’s jeans, squeezing his ass. Scott uses the grip to pull Derek closer to him, until Scott’s cock is rubbing against the hard planes of Derek’s abs. Derek pulls away and moans, biting his lip as he looks at Scott, his own hips rocking against him. Scott leans closer, until his lips are hovering by Derek’s ear. He lets his breath ghost across Derek’s skin until the other man shivers before he speaks. “I want you to fuck me.”

Scott hears the way Derek’s heartbeat spikes, the way his scent thickens in the air between them. He hears Derek’s hard swallow. “Anything you want, Scott,” Derek says, and then he’s lifting himself away from Scott and Kira and off of the bed. Derek steps out of his pants and Scott has to bite his lip when he sees that Derek’s naked underneath, his cock fat and wet at the tip already.

Scott must make some kind of sound, because he feels Kira’s hand on his arm, reaching toward his hand. She grabs it, and he looks over at her. There’s a delicate flush on her skin from her recent orgasm, but her eyes are clear when she looks at him, satisfied smile on her lips, before she looks back to Derek, giving him a once over. “You’re a lucky man, Scott McCall.”

Scott watches appreciatively as Derek bends over to rifle through his nightstand, coming back with a bottle of lube. He crawls across the bed and pushes at Scott’s shoulders until he’s once again lying on his back. Kira runs a hand down over his chest before she wraps her hand around him. He hears the snap of the lube and watches the way Derek spreads it over his fingers, the lube glistening a little in the moonlight.

Derek doesn’t bother to warm up the lube any more than that before he spreads it around Scott’s hole. Scott’s grateful, the heat he’s feeling almost overpowering everything else. He knows he must be covered in sweat, must look wrecked, flushed, wonders if his skin is blistering or if it’s just a figment of the heat inside of him. He spreads his legs, tries to give Derek as much room as he can.

The first press of Derek’s cool, lube-covered finger against his hole makes him shudder. Derek circles the rim for a moment before he presses his finger inside. Kira keeps pumping him, her nimble fingers a close second to the feel of Derek’s mouth.

Derek makes quick work of prepping Scott, getting him all the way up to three fingers, and then Scott can’t take it any longer. The fingers feel like a tease, like a poor substitution to what his body really wants. “Now. Please. I-I need—Derek—”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ve got you, Scott.”

Derek’s fingers leave his body for a moment. Scott hears the sound of more lube and looks down to see Derek slicking up his own cock. It’s flushed and curved slightly to the right, and Scott wants nothing more than to have that inside of him. Kira moves her hand from Scott’s cock as Derek grabs Scott’s legs, pulling them up over his hips before he guides his cock into Scott.

The stretch is amazing, makes Scott feel blissed out from the sensation of being filled, of having Derek inside of him. He throws his head back, closing his eyes against the feeling of Derek slowly pushing in. It’s slick and hot and everything Scott craves. The fire burning under his skin subsides a little, enough for him to reach out and pull Derek down for a rough kiss. It leaves both of them panting when Derek finally pulls away, his lips swollen and red—and then he starts to thrust.

Scott forgets to breathe. Scott forgets that anything exists outside of the slick slide of Derek’s cock inside of him—pushing in, out, slow and deep, pressing up against all the right spots. He gasps in breath after breath, fingers—claws?—reaching out to grasp at anything, to find purchase, something to tether him to his surroundings.

He finds cool skin—Kira’s hand in his. She leans down close to him, whispering things Scott can’t bring himself to understand, her lips grazing against his skin, teasing.

“Kira,” Scott pants out, tightening his grip on her hand. “Kira. I—can you—?”

She shushes him, presses a kiss to his forehead, and then she’s throwing a leg over his waist and straddling him. Kira leans down and rubs herself against Scott’s hard cock. Scott whimpers, reaching out to set his hands on her hips. “It’s okay, Scott. I know what you need.” Scott almost can’t bear it when Kira reaches back and grabs at his dick, lining it up with her cunt before she sinks down onto it.

It’s too much—everything is too much. Kira starts to move over him, her hands on Scott’s chest for support, her head thrown back to rest on Derek’s shoulder. Derek moves a hand up from Scott’s hip to Kira’s body, reaching up to pinch one of her nipples between his finger and thumb. Kira cries out and tightens around Scott, making his hips buck and the angle of Derek’s thrusts inside of him change just enough that Derek hits Scott’s prostate.

He feels consumed by them: by the way their bodies move together, the way their sweat mixes on his skin, the way the heat of them pulls at the animal inside of him, the way Derek and Kira look in the moonlight. His claws itch to sink into something, someone, to wreck something the way he feels wrecked. Scott wants to let the animal out, to give into the moon madness, to let the pull of instincts tell him what to do.

He closes his eyes and the next time he opens them, Kira’s head is turned to the side and Derek’s mouth is on hers. Derek has one hand over her collarbone, the other working at her clit as she bounces up and down, breasts swaying with the motion. Scott tries to move his hands, to touch her as well, but Kira’s hands pin his own to the mattress, next to where he’d clawed gouges in it.

Instead, Scott just watches them. He watches Kira and Derek move together, giving him pleasure with their bodies, but also taking what they need from him. He somehow manages to retract his claws enough that he can turn his hand to lace his fingers with Kira’s. She breaks her kiss with Derek and the two of them look down at Scott.

When they move again, it’s in a rhythm that breaks him. It’s too much—too hot, too wet, too good—it’s everything that Scott’s been needing, been craving since the moon rose. He feels the heat inside of him start to crest like a tide, swelling inside of him until he can barely breathe or think.

It breaks when he feels Kira tighten around him in her second orgasm. It breaks when he feels Derek’s thrust start to lose their rhythm. It breaks when the pleasure becomes too much, and Scott gives into it.

His orgasm doesn’t rip through him like he expects; instead, it rolls through him like a wave, filling everything inside of him with pleasure, until he’s shuddering, writhing, coming undone and holding on to the only two people who can anchor him anymore.

He thinks he loses time again, or falls asleep, because when he’s finally aware enough to notice anything, the moonlight is weaker through the windows, and the three of them are wrapped together on the bed. They’re blanketed in semi-darkness, but none of them mind.

Scott’s in the middle, but he tries his best to cuddle closer to both of them. His head is on Kira’s shoulder and Derek’s arm is slung over his waist. The sweat on his skin has cooled, the burning heat inside of him replaced with the warm feeling he always gets around the other two.

“Thank you,” he murmurs softly, his eyes starting to drift closed, “for being here for me.”

He feels Kira’s fingers comb through his hair. “We’re always here for you, Scott.”

His mouth lifts in half a smile. “Yeah?”

Derek presses a soft kiss to the skin of his shoulder in response.

Scott drifts to sleep, cradled in their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://scottysbody.tumblr.com//)!


End file.
